


A New Friend

by fairyeyes



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyeyes/pseuds/fairyeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa only knew loneliness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Friend

 New Friend

By LilyChan

 

Oikawa only knew loneliness. He only knew despair. He only knew Hiroki. He understood that he had a duty to protect that important figure, but Hiroki didn’t realize how important he was to him.

He lost his only friend, his partner. They were going to the Digital World together like they dreamed of since they were children.

Anger clouded his thoughts. Why did Hiroki have to abandon him? Why did he abandon him and the dreams they shared as children? Was it really for nothing?

He glanced out in Tokyo Bay. The wind blew against his greasy hair. He grabbed a few locks to get out of his eye sight.

 _Maybe if I just slipped and fell in, maybe people would think it was an accident. Accidents happen all the time after all._ He thought as he glanced down at the water. The rain started to fall from the sky, the wind blew harder. A storm brewed but he didn’t care.  _Maybe I can enter the Digital World that way. Maybe Hiroki and I can be together._

He felt cold, but he didn’t care. His best and only friend was gone and he couldn’t do anything about it. There was no power that could bring him back alive. Oikawa felt like he wasted his time.

“Yukio,” said someone with a whisper. He was surprised at the sound of his own name. He almost forgot what it was. “I know you miss your friend, but don’t jump.” He turned around, looked up, looked down. There was no one around. “Instead, if you help me, I’ll help you get to the Digital World.” The voice sounded sinister. “Just help me please. Help me.”

“Who’s there?” he asked finally.

“A new friend,” answered the voice.

They say it’s always calm before a storm.


End file.
